


The category is body, look at the way it's sittin'

by GOTHMARK



Series: Hot girl sh!t [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism Discovery, F/F, Fem Johnny, Fem yukhei, Fingering, Mommy Kink, Public Sex, Squirting, fem dotae, fem kunten, fem mark, johnmark are lesbians!, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHMARK/pseuds/GOTHMARK
Summary: Lesbians johnmark have sexy times at the gym and also they’re in love!
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Hot girl sh!t [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	The category is body, look at the way it's sittin'

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh, I had the biggest urge to write fem/lesbian johnmark for the longest time and reading [ash’s](https://twitter.com/lesbianmisfit?s=20) lesbian dotae pushed me!!! (Go read it) Thanking her lots. Also thanking her for a beta. Love you. 
> 
> This was definitely easier to write and it turned out half decent? So I hope everyone likes it. It’s not perfect but whatever. I didn’t plan on writing 5k of this but I did bcs idk I just love them especially fem Markie I want her !
> 
> Also dotae, kunten and luwoo are in relationships with each other !! Tittle from Megan’s “body”. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy, hope all the gay babies have a good day.

Strands of blonde hair fell onto marks face, eyebrows furrowed, lips curved and eyes focused on the task in front of her. Johnny reached to move her hair, tucked it behind her ear. They were red, a sign she was slightly cold, she’s tiny so the cold affected her more. 

Mark hardly noticed the action but she looked beautiful. Lashes long, longer than usual due to the mascera. Her eyelids covered in a soft pink, shimmery eyeshadow.Her lips, her pretty plump lips a soft red. Johnny barely knew how to put on makeup, so Mark usually did it for her, mark was like a pro.

“Is painting my nails that interesting?” mark scoffed at johnnys question. She dipped the brush back in, pulling it out once it was coated well. The color was simple, white but Mark promised to add little flower details. “It’s fun.” 

“You’re so good at this, teach me” 

“Not like I haven’t tried, you just prefer going to the gym or photography.” She wasn’t wrong. Johnny was a gym nut hence her well built body, and the house was covered in photos because Johnny just had to capture every pretty sight. Which meant mark in some kind of scenery, it usually involved sunsets.

“Since we did something you wanted to do, it’s my turn next time.” 

“And what will that be?” Mark asked looking up, she finished painting all her nails, the details coming next. Johnny finally noticed the blush on her face, soft and pink, some on the top of her nose. It was marks best look, soft, innocent and cute. 

“You know exactly what it is” 

Johnnys lips curled into a smirk, arms pulling mark towards her. Mark ended up in johnnys lap, something that always happens on a casual Thursday night. 

“No! No no no” mark eyes widened when she realized. “I’m not going to the gym with you again!” Mark managed to slip out of johnnys hold, taking steps back before Johnny caught her, backing her body against the wall with a small  _ thud.  _ “Mark this was your idea,  _ remember _ .” 

It was, mark thought it would be good to do things they wanted to do with each other for a week, they alternated by day who gets too chose. Mark stared and sighed in defeat. “Fine.” Her lips turned into a pout, she was so kissable right now.

“Yay, it’s going to be fun” 

-

They met in high school, the awkward, and uncomfortable years of their life. Mark laid her eyes on Johnny first. She was tall, taller than most men in their high school, standing 6 feet, long limbs perfect for basketball, and she was the star of it. 

Mark usually didn’t go to sport games, hated any physical activity that wasn’t dancing but it was a date, some kid named Haechan asked her out in the most unromantic fashion. Halfway through the date the kid left mark all by herself just to talk to some dudes. Mark swears she will never go on a date with a freshman again. Maybe even a guy. 

It was no surprise that their team won, everyone cheering like it was an actual professional game. Mark couldn’t lie, it felt good, especially seeing as Johnny scored most of the points. 

“Hey, markie” Mark's head turned quickly, following the familiar deep voice. “yukhei? Oh my god, how are you?” mark ran up to her, jumping right into her arms. Yukhei being the tall, strong girl she is, picked up mark with no struggle and twirled her around. “Much better I can finally walk.” Yukhei had gotten injured at a basketball game, nothing crazy like losing the ability to walk again but serious enough to keep her out for the rest of the season.

“Wish I could’ve played, but just glad they won”

“ I’m happy you’re all healed up” mark said with a smile, patting yukhei in the back.

“The team is getting pizza, you wanna come?”

“Can I? I’m not a part of the team” 

“Don’t worry, usually the coach doesn’t mind, some of the girls bring their significant others all the time, like I bring jungwoo— well more like he begs me, so come please?” Mark couldn’t say no to yukhei, not when she had her pouty face and puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine, fine I’ll go”

Mark wasn’t a fan of pizza, but she was starving, and quite frankly she’s had enough of her diet. “God slow down mark, the pizza isn’t going anywhere, you make jungwoo look good and he eats like a child.” Jungwoo could’ve denied it, but it was true, he loved anything to do with food. 

“Sorry I’m just— _ oh crap _ —need to go to the restroom” mark excused herself, running to where the sign read “ _ women’s restroom”.  _ Somewhere in the back she heard yukhei say “told you.” It was empty, or so mark thought. After a second of standing my over the toilet, everything came up.

“ _ okay mark never eat that fast again”. _ She managed to avoid dirtying her clothes, which was good, they were brand new, sent all the way from Canada by her mother. Walking out of the stall she realized she wasn’t alone and there stood the ace of the basketball team, her eyes wide and full of concern.

“Are you okay? That didn’t sound too good” it took five seconds to process everything before mark started panicking. “Oh my— sorry it’s just—- the pizza— I’m f-fine”. Johnny giggled,  _ giggled _ , high pitched, the complete opposite of her husky voice. 

“Don’t need to get embarrassed, I’m not going to bully you about it. I saw you stuffing your face, thought it was cute” Mark’s could feel her face heating up,  _ cute? Me?.  _ It’s not like she hasn’t heard that before but coming from someone as beautiful as Johnny, it was eating mark alive. 

“Also saw you with hyuck at the game” 

“You know donghyuck?”

“He’s my cousin actually, an annoying little thing isn’t he” mark let out a laugh. 

“Yeah he left me in the middle of a date” 

“I’ll make sure to beat him up for that” mark laughed again, an obvious sign she was into Johnny because who in their mind laughs this much for someone, all high pitched too. 

“Well I’ll see you later uh?”

“Mark, mark lee” 

“Cute, I’m Johnny” 

After that day, mark never stopped thinking about Johnny, her muscular arms, her giggle, her tall body, lips that looked so soft. They didn’t talk often, only saying hi when they passed each other in the hallways. Johnny was a junior and mark a sophomore after all. Their worlds hardly collided. 

Mark found herself going to games more often, eventually understanding what was going on, with the help of Johnny of course. 

Once junior year came for mark, she ended up in a class with the girl of her dreams. It was meant for seniors, Mark being the only junior but she's smart and earned her way in. “Oh my god, mark! Come sit over here” Johnny waved, a big smile on her face, her friends around her looking confused. 

“h-hi” mark bowed and recognized one person, doyoung, she was known for having a good voice, winning every talent show she competed in. They stared at her, the only male at the table smirking once he got a good look at mark. “She’s cute, you single babe?” 

“Leave her alone yuta” Johnny said, slapping the back of his head. Said male wincing in pain, uttering a  _ sorry _ to mark. “Don’t worry about them, they’re nice I promise, sit” mark sat, ass cheeks sweating buckets. 

Mark started to notice little details, like how Johnny's fashion had changed since last year, she wore more leather, her hair grew longer, pushing just slightly past her shoulders. 

It was these small details that had mark falling hard for Johnny.

-

Mark almost forgot that Johnny chose nights to go to the gym. It was the best option for Johnny who worked the late to morning shifts at the hospital. 

“Nooo! can’t we do this some other time, I’m sleepy” Johnny practically had to drag mark out the house, even threaten to take away her makeup, it was a joke but anything to get mark out of bed. 

“Stop being a baby!” The gym was empty for the most part, just 3 other people, men. Their eyes on both of the girls, because  _ men _ .

“Okay what should we do first”

“Go home”

“Nice try, let’s start with the treadmill” 

-

“Johnny, I cant  _ please”  _

“Yes you can, just a little more” 

“ _ Ah” _

“Mark! It’s just 20 pounds, are you this weak” mark sobbed as she set the dumbbells down, letting out a deep sigh in relief, her arm get numb. “I’m not used to this okay! Please let me rest” 

“It’s been 30 minutes, but fine, go”  _ thank god,  _ Mark skipped with glee, making her way to the benches by the big mirrors. Not even 10 minutes passed when Johnny turned around to check on mark who was talking to some dude. Mark was smiling, laughing prettily as the stranger spoke. 

Johnny has never been the jealous type, but with mark it was different, she’s pretty and small, her outfit didn’t help either, the tank top hugged around her tightly, defining her small,  _ small _ waist. Her tights made her ass look great. Mark’s body was to die for, slim yet curvy. 

The guy wasn’t bad looking either, tall, and broad, tan and handsome. He had no shirt on, muscles on display, flexed for Mark’s amusement. Anyone would fall for him. Though Johnny knows very well that mark isn’t interested.

“Mark come here! We’re going to do some stretches” johnnys had enough, her voice was deep, stern, and sounded more like a command. Mark face flushed, saying goodbye to her new friend as she walked towards Johnny.

“Who was that?” 

“His name is jongin, he’s cool” she said it so casually like it wasn’t obvious jongin wanted to fuck her.

“Sure, now bend down” 

There wasn’t any struggle with mark, she easily bent in half, touching her toes, only letting a groan from how good it felt. Johnny didn’t miss the stares from jongin through the mirror. His eyes following mark down, staring directly at her ass. Johnny doesn’t blame him, it was so pretty, plump, and a great stress ball. 

Also made for a good pillow during movie nights.

Jongin bit his lip, a blush creeping up his face, Johnny didn’t enjoy it. 

“Okay get on the floor and spread your legs” 

“Yes ma’am” Mark said, tone playful, she did so with ease, fully going into a split. “Show off” Johnny chuckled. “Can you go all the way down?” 

“Yeah, just help me down.” Johnny pushed down on her back slowly, letting out a  _ wow _ as Mark’s chest hit the Matt. There was a loud thud, like a barbell falling, and  _ oh _ it seems Johnny isn’t the only who is impressed because jongin was looking again then looking away trying to pick the barbell up. Johnny didn’t want to bother with it.

“Don't your boobs hurt?” Johnny asked, turning back to her girlfriend and rubbing circles on her back, and massaging the flesh in her shoulders.

“There’s not much there to begin with, but no, but it’s kind of cold” 

“I bet, common up” 

They did a couple more stretches, some exaggerated marks figure others simple and boring. The last straw came when Johnny had one of mark legs up high, basically next to marks face, holding her in place, mark used johnny as leverage so she wouldn’t fall. A crazy stretch and mark did it amazingly. 

But Johnny didn’t appreciate the groan she heard, knowing exactly who it was, she turned around, face immediately growing red with anger when she saw the very obvious bulge in his pants.  _ Gross.  _ Johnny glared, quickly letting go of Marks leg, and grabbing her hand instead.

“Wait where are we going?” mark asked as she was dragged. “Showers!” Was all Johnny said, mark could hear the annoyance in her voice.

“J-Johnny what’s wro—“ mark didn’t have time to finish before being pushed against a wall. Johnny's hand immediately slid down Mark’s body, palm resting right on Mark’s clothed pussy.

“ _ Johnny!” _ Mark hips jerked, an instinct. “w-what a-are—“

“You're mine!” Johnny growled, her palm moving, rubbing slow, torturous circles, eliciting a mewl from the younger. “w-were in public,  _ please _ ”, Mark’s voice was breathy, already sounding wrecked. Johnny could feel a small patch of wetness forming on Mark’s clothes and  _ god _ did Johnny love how easy it was to get her going. 

“We’re the only girls here no one will walk in, just keep quiet okay baby?” But Johnny had other plans, plans to make mark moan loud and needy.

“Turn around, now” mark whimpered, following orders. She gasped when Johnny pulled her tights and underwear in one swift move. Cold air hitting her bare ass and pussy.

“This pretty little cunt is all mine” it was hers and it’s beautiful. Pretty pink color, smooth, and only Johnny had the pleasure of touching, eating, enjoying it. Johnny savored the little gasp that left mark lips as she slid two fingers into her folds. And oh god mark was _ so so so _ wet. 

They haven't had time to mess around lately so Johnny almost forgot how wet she gets.  _ Almost.  _

_ “Ah—“ _

“Such a pretty little pussy, gonna ruin it” 

“ _ Please...mommy”  _ it drove Johnny insane when mark called her that, she moaned in the back of her throat. Johnny fingers left marks pussy to instead spread her cheeks apart for more access and diving right in. “ _ Shit!...mommy _ f-feels—” mark words slurred barely able to form proper words because it felt that damn good.

Johnny's tongue was heavenly, she lapped up once, twice and a third time into her folds, then coming up to suck on Mark’s clit. “ _ Ngh _ … mommy ‘s too much” mark whined needy, her hips starting to move for more pleasure, trying to match the circles Johnny licked around her clit.

Mark's thighs were quivering, her pussy getting wetter and wetter by the second. She can’t even imagine how wet Johnny's face must be right now. 

“ _ Please please…. _ need you too—“ mark couldn’t even finish her sentence not with the way Johnny tongue sped up. All she could do was Yelp and bring one of her hands to muffle her moans.

“Need me to what?” Johnny pulled away, replacing her mouth with her thumb, pressing down on her clit,  _ hard  _ but rubbing slow. “Hm? Speak baby” 

“I—-  _ fuck—  _ you, need you mommy— your fingers in me” johnnys fingers where her favorite, much longer then hers, thicker, and more experienced. Mark would love to be fingered for hours, days, weeks. 

“God, you’re so pretty like this, a little slut, begging dm to be fingered by mommy”

Johnny completely let go, she stood up pressing her front to marks back. “Let’s get this off” Johnny tugged on Mark’s shirt, mark who lifted her arms up. She didn’t wear a bra, not when she barely needed one, and she would just sweat into it, which she hated the icky feeling.

Her breast were cute though, not crazy big like Johnny's, it was a hassle. But instead pretty little things, nipples, a light brown, small and so perky. Johnny adored them, especially when her hands completely engulfed them, so that’s what she did. 

Bringing one hand to cup her left boob, fitting so small into her palm, one  _ squeeze  _ and mark was whimpering again. “Say it again” the older leaned in, whispering right into Mark's ear. Hot breath making mark shudder. 

Mark turned, her expression somewhere between desperate and  _ I cant believe we're doing this in public.  _ But she gave in nonetheless. 

“ _ Mommy...  _ fuck me… fuck me with your finger,  _ please!” _ Mark ended with a loud scream, Johnny instantly pushing two fingers in, and fucking her like she wanted.

“ _ Ah _ — so good so good so good mommy!” mark chanted, she arched, pussy slidding further against johnny's fingers. Her body jerked once Johnny hit her g-spot. “ _ There! oh my—“ _

“Baby, you're so wet!, do you hear how your pussy sounds” mark stomachs curled, the sloppy, wet, gushing sounds were almost disgusting, and loud, surely someone must’ve heard them, the showers weren’t too far from the gym equipment and all the sounds coming from her were echoing through the walls. 

Mark is the louder one during sex.

Johnny didn’t care though, she wants the whole world to know mark is hers, her baby girl, her girlfriend. 

“I love it, love your little pink cunt, so hot inside” her fingers sped up, mark could barely hold herself up with the way her legs shook. “It’s yours mommy… my pussy is  _ yours _ .” And fuck did that sound so dirty but romantic in a strange way. Johnny's hands traveled up, resting on Mark’s neck and turning her head to press mark into a heated kiss. 

Sloppy was the only way to describe it. 

“Whore” Johnny spat and let go of her neck going back to her boob, giving her nipple a harsh pinch. “ _ Hurts!”  _ But it hurt good, Johnny knew this well. 

“Are you close baby, you’re dripping so much all over mommy’s fingers” Johnny fucked faster then before, meaner, curling her fingers whenever she felt like it. Mark was losing all conscious.

“ _ Yes!”  _ She was so close, too close, it was becoming too much, he cunt was throbbing bad, begging for release, all she needed was permission. “ _ Please…  _ mommy… let me cum” mark whined looking at Johnny with those big good girl eyes. Just this once, Johnny will let her cum this soon. 

“Do it— cum on my fingers baby girl” 

And like that marks screamed, constant sounds of “ _ mommy” _ , her body trembling, walls contracting around Johnny's fingers as she orgasmed. Her pussy tight, tight, tight. 

“Good girl” Johnny whispered. She left small kisses along the side of Mark’s neck, a soothing tactic. “But I’m not done” mark didn’t have time to respond, going wide eye in shock when Johnny started fucking her fingers in again, harder and fast. The sounds of Mark’s cunt even louder and wetter than before. 

“ _ N— fuck joh— mommy it’s too much!”  _

“Yeah and you love it, you’re mommy’s little fuck toy, you’re gonna give mommy what she wants” 

Mark finally realized what Johnny wanted her to do. She moaned high, her mind was static, she was drooling into the floor, all her juices pooled up below her as Johnny's fingers drilled into her. A loud  _ squelch  _ coming from her pussy each time. 

The next part, mark never expected, Johnny stopped pinching her nipples instead bringing her hand down to the front of her pussy. “Be a good girl for mommy” and a loud _smack_ echoed through the walls as she slapped marks pussy. Mark whole body jolted at the harsh contact. “ _Oh fuck— mom—“_ another slap, and three more followed. 

“I cant—- I cant anymore!!—  _ mommy! I’m going too—“  _ one last hard slap brought mark crumbling down, her whole body convulsed, she shrieked as she squirted all over the floor, wall and her mommy’s hand. 

She couldn’t stop the whimpers that left her mouth. Even after the after shock. Johnny finally pulled her fingers out, releasing the hold she had on mark. 

Mark had no strength, she fell into her own pool of wetness, it should be gross but she didn’t care, she was tired, overused, her pussy was utterly wrecked and dripping wet. 

“Good?” Johnny hovered over her, smilin like the evil person she is.

Mark tried to catch her breath, once she did she giggled. “Yes...really good” 

“Common let’s get you and me cleaned up” Mark nodded, extending her hand because she can’t even stand on her own two feet without falling 

“Wait what about you?” mark noticed the dark spot on Johnny’s sweats. Johnny didn’t even realize she was this wet, all her focus on making mark squirt. “Don't worry, I’m good, watching you moan like a bitch for me is pleasure enough.” Mark groaned, she didn’t want to get horny again. 

After the shower, mark mentally prepared herself because she was sure someone heard them. And it was confirmed when jongin looked at them, his eyes were wide, face so red that mark thinks he’ll pass out. Mark curled against her girlfriend trying to hide behind her tall figure. 

Johnny just smirked, her face saying  _ she’s mine, not yours, only I can have her like that. _

_ - _

They spent the rest of the night cuddling before Johnny had to go to the hospital. 

“You look so sexy right now” mark said, currently laying down comfortably on their bed. Johnny was pulling her hair back in a ponytail,beautiful sharp features defined. Her hair was so long, and mark loved it, but surely short hair would look good on her too.

Mark loved the doctor outfit Johnny wore too, it was simple, black shirt and black dress pants, black heels but the white coat really brought it all together. 

“Horny bitch” Johnny whispered, but mark heard it clear. 

“Says the one who fucked me in a gym” 

“Yeah and you loved it from the way you came”

“Whatever” mark went back to her phone, embarrassed because Johnny was right. 

“Haechan said he’s throwing a party tomorrow night, I got off at 9am so I can come home, sleep and then we’ll go, it isn’t till like 10pm” 

“Sounds good, haven’t seen him in a while” 

“Yeah, anyways I’m done, off I go, come give me a kiss” 

Mark quickly got up rushing to her girlfriends for a kiss. It was nothing like their earlier kiss at the gym, this one was soft, no rush, just sweet. Mark always misses Johnny, not sleeping next to her every night was lonely. 

“Love you”

“Love you too baby” 

Mark didn’t get any sleep that night, her mind filled with nothing but their earlier activities. They’ve never done anything in public, maybe just heated kisses and a boob grab at a party or two but nothing like  _ that _ . And Mark loved every second of it. She never knew she could be into that, but life is full of surprises.

Mark groaned and tossed around the bed, she felt hot and bothered and Johnny wasn’t there. 

An idea popped into her mind, mark grinned, it was evil but so good. “Johnny just you wait” she closed her eyes and drifted off too sleep. 

-

“Mark! Oh my god I haven’t seen you in a while”

“Hey ten” mark waved at the receptionist, a close friend of both mark and Johnny, but everyone at the hospital basically knew mark by now. Ten was in her scrubs but still managed to look beautiful. 

“Here to see Johnny?” 

“Yeah” mark swung the bag of breakfast she made, “she’s almost off so she should be in her office finishing up paperwork”

“Thanks, good seeing you come over some time, bring kun, she’s always nice company” 

“Will do”

Mark walked through the hallways, it was always difficult to navigate, most of the time Johnny usually came out to find mark but this time mark wanted to surprise her, all her real intentions evil. Mark finally found the office, she could see Johnny through the glass, her hand on her chin, she looked tired and deep in thought. 

Kind of hot. 

Mark knocked once, then twice when Johnny didn’t hear the first one. When Johnny looked up she lit up, smiling big and motioning mark to open the door. 

Hey baby! What brings you here” 

“Brought you breakfast, made your favorite,  _ American!”  _

“God I love you, come here” 

Mark walked closer, placing the bag on her desk, and sitting on johnny's lap to kiss her. 

“I get off in like 30 minutes why didn’t you just wait for me to come home” 

“Wanted to surprise you… well actually” mark bit her bottom lip, shuffling away from johnny. “What’s wrong mark.” Mark didn’t say anything, just got up, pushing johnny's chair out for space before going down on her knees in front of her.

“Mark? What are you doing?”

“I wanna eat you out mommy” it came out so needy, but mark was just that, a needy slut. 

“Wha—  _ mark! _ I’m at work, are you crazy!”

“Yeah I know, and maybe I am, just wanna make you feel good, no one will notice me, your desk hides me” Johnny shuddered when mark looked at her, her eyes dark, and hungry. She looked so innocent, but fucking sexy. 

“Fuck… okay just... hurry up”. She lifted her hips up, allowing mark pull down her pants and underwear. Mark wasted no time. 

She gave a small experimental lick, then flattening her tongue when Johnny sighed. Mark continued small laps, finally pushing deep into her heat, licking from her hole up to her clit. “ _ Fuck _ ..” johnnys voice sounded broken already. “Mommy’s girl is so good.” Mark let out a small whine as Johnny gripped her hair, tight enough to hurt, but mark didn’t care. 

So she continued licking circles around her clit. “ _ yes!”  _ Johnny moaned, her head thrown back, mouth gaped. Mark did this, she did this to her mommy, making her mommy feel good.

“You’re so naughty baby… coming to mommys office just to eat her out… I’ll punish you later” 

Mark shuddered, body electrifying at the thought, mommys punishments were always mean.

“ _ God… _ I’m so close baby, keep going, make mommy cum.” Mark eats Johnny like it's her life’s mission. Little tongue licking up all her mommy’s juices, and making johnnys legs shake. “ _ Fuck fuck fuck” _ the grip on Mark’s hair tightened impossibly. “I'm coming baby!” 

Johnny shook, wetness gushing out and mark didn’t miss moving down to suck around her hole, making sure to drink up all of her mommy. 

“You’re so….” Johnny breathed out, Mark’s face was dripping, and she had the audacity to smile. “Unbelievable” 

“Was I good mommy?” Mark fluttered her lashes, bottom lip jutting out. 

“Perfect baby, let’s go home” 

-

Mark almost forgot about the punishment, Johnny didn’t punish her when they got home, just went straight to the bed and passed out. No it wasn’t until they had to leave for Haechans party, Johnny took the opportunity to throw mark onto the bed while she was in the middle of changing, fingered her to stretch her out and put a decently sized vibrator in her. 

It was hell arriving to the part shaky and wet. Mark’s face was flushed and people noticed. 

“Are you sick mark?” Doyoung asked, she looked and sounded concerned. It was the  _ mom  _ in her, always looking out for others and mark was thankful for that.

“Yeah. It’s just hot, and I had a beer before coming here, don't worry” Mark managed to brush it off, raising her shoulders to show she was fine, a total lie. She can feel Johnny grinning in the corner of the living room. She was chatting up with jaehyun. 

Jaehyun was cool, he had a crush on Johnny for the longest time but gave up when Johnny came out. It was easy for him to move on, especially when he met a girl like Sicheng. Mark remembers how tall and pretty she was, like a princess. And jaehyun looked like a prince, the perfect couple. 

“Johnnys looking at you” jungwoo whispered. 

“Huh” mark turned to see Johnny alone now, smiling at her, it was a soft look, like mark was the only person in the room.  _ Oh _ . “Okay uh, I gotta—“

“Go we understand” taeyong giggled.

Mark hurriedly ran to Johnny, immediately being envelopedin a big hug and kissed all over her face. “My pretty little baby.” 

“Shut up, you’re the one who looks absolutely ravishing” and Johnny did, she had on her most expensive black dress, simple but hugged her body well, showed her long model legs off. Mark herself was in a simple pink dress shirt, it fell off her shoulders, her skirt just above her knees, flowy and a darker pink. 

“You wore the earring” Johnny grabbed one of her ears, playing with the diamond. “Yeah... thought I should” mark hardly wore them, mostly scared to lose them. They were crazy expensive, sure Johnny could afford it but mark never thought about being spoiled like this. 

“I love it, they look beautiful on you”

“Thank you” mark looked up at her, so cute that Johnny could eat her up right now”

“Let’s go somewhere I wanna make out with you”

“Johnny!” 

Mark didn’t protest though, just followed Johnny to the bathroom, moving close and pressing her lips against Johnny. It was all so gentle, johnnys big hand on her tiny waist, both of them had gloss on but they didn’t care about the stickiness, never did. 

“With the way you’re treating me i could forget about the pink thing in my pussy” mark squeezed her thighs together for something, anything. 

“You’re so bad, where’s my good little girl, my sweet Markie” 

“You gonna spank me?” How someone can make that sound so innocent, Johnny doesn’t know. 

“Yes baby, but not here I’d like to do that in the comfort of our own home, plus you’re loud” 

Mark whined and pouted. “I promise, I’ll punish you good, now let’s go I want cake” Johnny says.

“Okay…  _ mommy”  _ mark exaggerates the last word and Johnny swears she might just let go of waiting to go home and just torture her right there. 

“Oh baby you’re insufferable”

“I know” mark winks walking out with a sway on her hips, and Johnny stares, it’s her ass and  _ oh yeah it’s a great ass.  _ Johnny can only smile and giggle, she’s whipped for mark. 

They made their way back to the party, but not without a small press of a button and mark falling helplessly against the wall. “Fuck you…”

“I think you mean  _ fuck me”  _

Mark groaned, Johnny was the insufferable one.

And man was It was going to be a long, long night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Planning to write more like turn it into a series, the life of lesbian johnmark or something skksksks. 
> 
> Thank you for reading it!, let me know what you think, even if it’s to tell me it sucks
> 
> [my Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/home)
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.qa/GL0SSYMARK)


End file.
